


Abraham

by geneticallymutatedglitter



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Liz and Sam are Bram's middle school friends, M/M, basically a collection of people calling Bram by his full name, tiny headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallymutatedglitter/pseuds/geneticallymutatedglitter
Summary: A short collection of moments of people referring to Bram as Abraham.





	Abraham

Bram Greenfeld liked his name. He didn't know anyone else with his name; it felt distinctly _his_. He didn't mind his full name (Abraham) but it always caught him off guard any time he heard it. Of course he heard it a lot in middle school social studies. It took awhile for him to not jerk his head upon hearing Abraham Lincoln. His best friend at the time, Samuel, always shot smirks his way. Bram kind of had to roll his eyes.

“So, _Abraham,_ ” Samuel teased him when they moved desks to work on their partner work.

Bram leveled him with a blank stare. “Okaaaay?”

Bram’s other best friend, Elizabeth, turned around in her seat, “Are you serious right now, Sammy?”

“Come on, it's funny!” He defended. You could say it was funny in that middle school kind of way where nothing is actually funny. But they've moved beyond that since then.

 

In fact, Bram moved altogether after middle school from Savannah to the town of Shady Creek.

It felt lonely for awhile before he met Garrett Laughlin. Garrett is… something else, truly. He comes off like some sort of douchebag for whatever reason. But he's really a great friend and damn protective.

“So,” Garrett says one day as they're making their way to 9th grade Geometry.

“So,” Bram repeats back to him.

“You should add “the third” to the end of your name or something.” Garrett nods his head to affirm his statement.

“There literally aren't two other Bram Greenfelds walking around.” He levels his best friend with a stare.

“No, but imagine how posh that sounds.” Garrett seems very invested in this. He adopts a snooty British accent: “Abraham Louis Greenfeld the Third.”

Bram can't help but burst into laughter at the ridiculousness that is Garrett as they enter their classroom. He only starts to feel self conscious when he notices a pair of grey eyes staring at him. Those grey eyes belonging to no other than his crush, Simon Spier. Bram quickly diverts his attention back to Garrett and tries to ignore the pounding of his heart.

 

It's after soccer practice one day when he notices he has a voicemail from his middle school friend, Liz.

He dials the number to listen to the message. “ _Abraham.”_ is all she says in her stern voice.

Bram sighs. This isn't unusual for her to leave a message like that. It's either a long winded flurry of words or just his name. He can never predict which it will be.

“Hang on a moment, I have to call Liz back,” he tells Garrett.

“Ooooh, is this a girlfriend?” he waggles his eyebrows in his direction. Bram rolls his eyes. _As if._

“No. And you're about the thousandth person to think so.”

“Oh, so there's something going on there?”

“Literally, no.” Bram deadpans. Everyone in 8th grade thought  they were together, which was honestly just so obnoxious. Why can't a boy and a girl be friends without everyone assuming they like each other? Liz had other guy friends and Bram had a couple of other girls he was friends with. But because they were close they _obviously_ were into each other. There's also the small fact that Bram is gay, but nobody even knows that yet.

Liz picks up by the second ring. “Abraham.”

“Elizabeth.”

“Bitch, I miss you.”

“Um, miss you too? What do you want from me?”

“Why do you always assume I want something?”

 

“So, Abraham.” Bram is sitting at the table with his dad and stepmom at a restaurant. He's visiting them over spring break his sophomore year.

“Am I in trouble?” Suddenly Bram feels nauseated and may very well throw up his dinner.

“What? No!” His stepmom exclaims and Bram lets go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. “I was going to ask if you have any girlfriends.”

The nausea returns. “What girlfriend?”

“All of them!” She and his father giggle at his expense. He really wants to tell them but the idea makes him want to hide under his covers for at least 5 years.

“Well, they're all non-existent, so there's that.”

“I refuse to believe there aren't any interested parties,” his dad says.

Well, Bram supposes there are girls that are interested in him. He had this one friend, Amelia Wright, the previous year whom he thought was a very good friend but then she started coming onto him. Bram nearly shut down. He was confused and lost and didn't know what to do with this information so he just stopped talking to her altogether. It was upsetting for all involved. He didn't even know how to explain what happened to Garrett.

“Haha,” he nervously chuckles. “Guess my love life just sucks.”

And really, what else was he supposed to say?

 

Bram's not bitter. Okay, yes he is. He's very bitter. His false hope that Jacques had correctly guessed who he was was dashed by the third point.

It was the first time he had been upset with the name Abraham. Yes, it was the name of a former President but apparently it was not the correct former President Jacques had in mind.

Stupid name. Stupid Jacques. Stupid creeksecrets post. Stupid bravery. Stupid stupid stupid.

 

Bram's head is spinning and the world is lurching. He takes deep breaths and curses himself for looking so pathetic in front of Simon. Speaking of, he's fretting over Bram’s well being. So at least there is some sort of silver lining here.

“How do you have the name of a former President?”

“Oh.” Simon really has no idea, does he? “Abraham.”

What Bram doesn't quite recognize is the absolute awe glowing in Simon’s eyes.

The next day, Bram takes Simon out on their first date. In the middle of their oreo mush, Simon says one word: “Abraham.”

And honestly, the butterflies are fluttering in the pit of his stomach and he feels warmth in his face. Simon's face looks red too.

Bram grins at him as he thinks that Simon saying his first name is the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

 

It's been three weeks since Bram and Simon started dating. Three wonderful weeks, in Bram’s opinion.

Bram's public coming out consisted of changing his Facebook relationship status. He had yet to tell his friends from Savannah before he did this and he definitely got a lot of support from the people who mattered in his life.

But back to the present.

Mr. Wise is handing back their short story multiple choice handout when he receives Simon’s paper by mistake. Bram flushes remembering the time Mr. Wise had given his paper to Simon and that holy ball of awkwardness.

He's about to tap Simon on the shoulder to give him his paper when he notices it.

In blue highlighter, the word _Abraham_ has been written in the margins. And honestly, his name spelled with Simon’s hand writing is the best thing he’s ever read in his life.

A surge of affection spreads through Bram and he remembers how much he loves Simon Spier.

He turns to said boy and smirks at him. Because, really, he can't help it. He just can't. Simon's face is comically red as he snatches the paper from Bram’s outstretched hand.

“I can explain.” Simon's voice is full of panic.

“Mm-hmm. I'm sure you can,” Bram nods his head and his tone tells Simon that he finds this insanely amusing.

“I- uh.” Simon looks anywhere but his face. “I didn't realize he'd collect it.”

Bram giggles at him. “Are you saying… that you do that _often_?”

“Well, I-” Simon cuts himself off.

“Simon Irvin Spier, could it be? Do you...” Bram makes a show of looking left and right. “Have a crush on Abraham Lincoln?”

This eases Simon’s tension as he laughs at Bram's ridiculous statement. When he calms down a bit, he tells him: “No, but I like this kid, Abraham Louis Greenfeld, and he's infinitely cuter.”

It is in that moment that Bram realizes that Simon is quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnydear/pseuds/ginnydear) for reading over this for me! <3 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr.](http://geneticallymutatedglitter.tumblr.com)


End file.
